


The Lullaby

by Lokiisson



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-07 14:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokiisson/pseuds/Lokiisson
Summary: It's midnight again, please someone stop me.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And again it's fuckin midnight and I wrote a ThorBruce fanfic. I think I'm stuck in a time loop. (Please someone stop me uuurgh)
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated as always.

“HEY!”

The Hulk turned around.

“BIG GUY!”

He started to move towards Thor.

“The sun…”

Thor approached Hulk with his right hand held out facing the big guy.

“The sun is getting real low.”

They were now much closer, they could touch each others hands.  
Hulk reach his left hand towards Thor and touched it, palm to palm. Then Thor turned his around, like he was offering him something. “ _Should I go?_ **Yes, please. Let me see him.** ” Hulk followed the movement and put the back of his hand in Thor’s. The god withdraw it, reaching for Hulk’s wrist, tipped it, and continued up to the hand of the middle finger, only to remove it quicker. “ _Do you want me to go away? Like we do with the girl?_ **No, it’s fine, we can stay here.** ”   
The Hulk started to growl, move like something unpleasant was scratching him. His skin became less green, more beige and his size changed, making him smaller. He was slowly turning back into Bruce. Thor stayed moved slightly in order to be more on his side but still facing him. When Bruce was here again, he just couldn’t stay and his feet and felt, head forward towards the floor. Thor catched him directly and pressed him in his arms.  
“Hello again, Bruce.”  
Bruce couldn’t really move, not only because of the transformation but also because the god was tightening him strongly.  
“Thanks, Thor, thanks.”  
He gave the poor half-naked man a bit more space and check his pulse and breathing. Everything seemed normal. He removed his cape and put his on the weak man’s shoulders. He then took him in his arms and lifted him, the jet was a bit away from where they were.

By the time they arrived, all the other already were here, waiting for them with medical support.  
“How did it go?” asked Natasha, her right arm in an armband. “And how is he?”  
“Fine! I’m impressed it worked with me.” answered the god. “And he’s weak but fine. And I checked his pulse like you asked, don’t worry.”  
They all looked at each others. They knew that Hulk had a certain bonding with Thor but never would’ve guessed it actually would work.

After a moment in the sky, Thor approached Natasha.  
“Erm, I wanted to ask. Does the Hulk stay in front of you while turning back in Bruce?”  
“WHAT?” shouted Nat, she then looked at the rest of the crew, especially at Bruce, sleeping on some seats, still wrapped up in Thor’s cape. “Sorry…”  
She turned back facing Thor and leaded him in a corner of the jet.  
“He stayed in front of you? He doesn’t go away to hide?” she asked.  
“Well yeah, he just stayed. So I stayed to and catched him when he felt.”  
Natasha couldn’t say anything more and stared at Thor for a while.  
“He doesn’t do that with you?” the god asked.  
“N-No. I thought he would do the same thing with you as he does with me.”  
“Oh. Well, I don’t think we need to worry. It was just a test because you got hurt after all.” ended Thor.  
“Yes. You’re right.” said Nat, pensive.


	2. Chapter 2

Hulk was trashing things around, mad as always. But the fight was over and him calming down was becoming something crucial by the minute.  
Luckily, Natasha were near his position. “I’m going towards him now. I recontact you when it’s over.” She moved in his direction, blasting the rest of the the enemies on her way.  
She finally arrived at Hulk’s position and took a deep breath before moving in.  
“Hey big guy.” She had Hulk’s attention “The sun is getting real low.” She started to do the usual hands’ choreography. “ _It’s the girl again. Do you want to come back?_ **Yes please.** ” But she didn’t even managed to approach him that a torpedo hits the big guy. It cut the chemistry instantly and he became angry again, smashing even more things without really paying attention to the woman beside him.

Suddenly, a thunderclap, strong and close. It took all Hulk’s attention. A deity figure came down from the sky, Thor. “Hi big guy.” He landed. “You can calm down now.” “ **We’re good now. Can I see him?** ” They approached each others, helding their hands to the other. “The sun’s getting real low, huh?” Their hands touched. “ _Ok, I’ll go._ ” They didn’t even finished the choreography that the Hulk started to fade away, letting Bruce go. As always, he felt. But again, Thor catched him before he could touch the ground. “You’re safe now.”  
On the side, Natasha was shocked. The two men had a better chemistry than the scientist and her, everything got so smoothly and fine. She couldn’t believe what she just saw, especially the part where the sun actually shined on them as Thor said the lullaby.  
The god turned his head in Nat’s direction, then put his cape on Bruce and took him in his arms. He moved to her.  
“Are you ok?” he asked, worriedly.  
“Yes, I am. I...I’m just a bit disturbed. The turn back is way smoother than when I’m doing it, and he doesn’t go away at all.” she explained.  
“Oh, if you say so.”  
“ ** _Natasha? Come in, we heard loud noises in your direction._** ” yelled Captain in the coms.  
“I’m fine, we got it, meet you back at the jet.” 

When they got to the jet, no one were here yet, so they put themselves at ease, especially with Bruce still unconscious.  
“Do you have any explanation about why the transformation are easier with you than me?” asked the woman to the god.  
“I don’t.”  
“You don’t what?” said a little voice.  
The two heroes turned their head towards the voice, Bruce was finally awake.  
“Where did you find the blanket by the way? It’s really soft and warm.” he paused. “And it smells good.”  
He look at the two persons standing and staring at him. Slight blank.  
“We were wondering...why the turn back happens more easily with Thor than me, especially since he only did it two times.” said Natasha.  
Bruce blushed a bit. “Well...I’m not really sure myself. I think it depends on what Hulk’s feeling about you, since he’s the one in charge when you come with the lullaby.” He was now watching everywhere except his friends faces.  
Another blank. Natasha completely understood what it was all about.  
“Oh, ok.” she smirked. “If you say so.”  
Boys really were idiots. Just by looking at Thor, it was obvious that he didn’t get the meaning of all of this, and yet it also was obvious that he had feelings for the scientist.  
Natasha just kept silent and smiled, she will have a finger in the pie only if real necessary, but for now she’ll just let them be clumsy idiots.


End file.
